Food items served with sauces or other condiments (such as ketchup, mustard, dressings, or the like) for dipping are common (generically, the foregoing referred to herein as condiments). Typically, the condiment is provided in a small round plastic container which may or may not have a lid. A problem with such a container is that it is not convenient or efficient to remove excess condiment on the container rim after the food item is dipped therein, resulting in excess condiment remaining on the food item. Also, round containers are difficult to grasp when a user's fingers may be slippery from condiment, grease, or the like which may accumulate during eating.
It would be desirable to have a condiment container which would provide a more effective and efficient means to remove excess condiment on a dipped food item. It would also be desirable to have a condiment container which could be easily grasped in a user's fingers even if the fingers are slippery.